


Stopping The Real World Cyberbullies

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: We defeat the cyberbullies and we celebrate by getting ice cream at the farm.





	Stopping The Real World Cyberbullies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokemongirl21589](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongirl21589/gifts), [midnightrebellion86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrebellion86/gifts), [TheMythicalGreninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythicalGreninja/gifts).



Quincy,Eileen,Laura,Crystal,Brianna,Alison,N Harmonia my boyfriend and I are relaxing at the beach with our six Alola Region Anime Pokémon School friends.  
Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles,Mallow,Lillie and Lana.  
Seven people came out of nowhere and they walked over to us.  
AprilRainsReviews:"Megan Kendell you're a fucking cunt and a fucking slut for loving King Natural Harmonia of Old Team Plasma." "Go kill yourself and burn in hell."  
She said.  
Nocturnal Leghorn:"Go on a diet you fucking four hundred pounder Megan Kendell!" "Nobody wants to be around a fatso."  
He said.  
Lila A Winters:"Go kill yourself with a gun you fucking slut Megan!" "Nobody would love a girl like you!"  
She said.  
AUAnimeFicsFan2000:"All of your Nuzlocke Pokémon stories are fucking shitty and you should go murder yourself Megan Kendell!"  
He said.  
Silverwisp1:"Your narcissistic dad rapes you Megan Kendell and you're lying to everyone about it."  
He said.  
TheMr.H20:"Yeah." "What he just said." "You get raped by your narcissistic daddy Megan Kendell."  
He said.  
BadBoy1000:"I hacked into your account and I deleted you forever from fanfiction.net." "Oh and I also deleted all of your fucking shitty ass Pokémon Nuzlocke stories on AO3 slut."  
He said.  
Me:"We're going to defeat your sorry little butts right now in a Multi Pokémon Battle you fucking asshole cyberbullies!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"You're going to be arrested by the police." "You're never getting out of the jail to hurt us ever again!"  
I shouted angrily.  
N Harmonia:"Nobody cyberbullies my girlfriend and gets away with it!"  
He said.  
N Harmonia:"All of you are going to die and burn in hell for what you have done to my girlfriend!"  
He shouted angrily.  
N Harmonia picked up his cell phone and he dialed the police.  
I defeated the cyberbully Nocturnal Leghorn in a Triple Pokémon Battle and I flipped him off twice.  
Brianna Hisey one of my Real World best friends forever defeated the cyberbully Lila A Winters in a Triple Pokémon Battle and she flipped her off twice.  
Eileen defeated the cyberbully AprilRainsReviews in a Double Pokémon Battle and she flipped her off twice.  
Laura Healey one of my Real World best friends forever defeated the cyberbully TheMr.H20 in a Single Pokémon Battle and she flipped him off twice.  
Alison defeated Silverwisp1 the cyberbully in a Double Pokémon Battle and she flipped him off twice.  
Quincy Washington one of my Real World best friends forever defeated the cyberbully AUAnimeFicsFan2000 in a Single Pokémon Battle and he flipped him off twice.  
Crystal Miller one of my Real World best friends forever defeated BadBoy1000 the cyberbully in a Rotation Pokémon Battle and she flipped him off twice.   
The police officers arrived and all seven of our cyberbullies were arrested by them.  
Mallow:"I hope that they never get out of their jail cells." "They deserve to burn down hell for cyberbullying all seven of you on the internet."   
She said.  
We left the beach and we ate ice cream at the farm.  
The story is over with.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86 and TheMythicalGreninja.


End file.
